


6. Fight

by stonerskittles



Series: OT3 Drabbles [6]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Kate have been on the run for three months before Vanessa finds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6. Fight

Seth and Kate have been on the run for three months before Vanessa finds them.

He and Kate are in their hotel room, the latter cleaning her crossbow as Seth counts what little money they have left when there’s a knock on the door.

Kate is up instantly, crossbow pointed at the door, but Seth signals for her to sit back down.

“Easy Kate, I know who it is.”

He could never forget Vanessa’s knock; it was a code they had set up years ago, after they’d gotten separated one too many times.

Vanessa starts talking the moment he opens the door, strutting past him without breaking her rant.

“Three months, Seth. Three fucking mon – who the fuck are you?” Vanessa glares at Kate, who still has the crossbow in her hands.

_Shit._

“Vanessa, this is Kate,” Seth starts, shutting the door quickly. “Kate, this is Vanessa, my ex-wife.”

He just catches the way Vanessa flinches at the _ex_ part before she turns to him, sneering. “Since when do you fuck teenagers?”

“Excuse me?” Kate says, shocked.

“Jesus Chris,” Seth runs a hand down his face. “We’re not fucking, Ness. It’s complicated.”

A muscle in Vanessa’s jaw jumps. She’s pissed. “Explain to me Seth. Explain why I haven’t heard from you in _three months_ and I find you alone with a girl who can’t be more than eighteen. Where’s Richie?”

Seth can’t help how he curls in on himself a little, a bitter laugh escaping his mouth. How can he tell Vanessa that vampire exist? That Richie is a fucking vampire? She’d think he was crazy. Maybe he is.

Vanessa frowns, squinting a little as she checks him out. She walks over to him, cups his face in her hands. “What happened?”

He shakes her off, chest feeling tight. “I’m going out.”

“Seth-“ Vanessa tries to catch his arm, but he rips it away.

“Let him go,” Kate says, watching him with clever eyes.

For once in her life, Vanessa doesn’t argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
